classic303fandomcom-20200214-history
Spring
Introduction Spring is one of the many islands within the game. It is situated far from most other islands. It has a balance of ample vegetation and mineral wealth, allowing for efficient mid-game civilization. Location & Physical Geography Spring is isolated from most other islands, being a good distance away from them, and nearing the edge of the map. It's closest neighbour is the giant Mainland, being extremely close to it. The only other island that could be considered it's neighbour would be Bento. The island features a flat base. On this base is the island's most striking feature, a mountain. This mountain is not colossal, but still is of a fair height, whilst also taking more than a quarter of the island's space. The most defining characteristic of the mountain is the pool of water that stretches from side to side at it's peak. The mountain also has a cave within it, which can be accessed through the entrance at the front of the island and contains mineral resources. Resources Spring has many useful and interesting resources, including both plants and minerals. The island has a belt of forestry stretching around the island at it's shore. In total, the island has 7 Small Trees and 11 Small Bushes. The island also holds carrots, having a total of 3 Carrot bunches along side 3 Wheat patches. The island is also one of two islands to have Clay (The other being Teraphyx), having 2 veins of clay at the foot of the mountain. The island also has 8 bunches of Small Stone, spread out at different heights on the mountain as well as in the cave. The island also has a water source at the top of the mountain that can hold up to 50 portions of water. Spring also has mineral resources. Within the cave, players will find a total of 7 Coal veins, 1 Gold vein and 1 Chromite vein, being one of three islands to have Chromite. Playstyle Players are not often seen basing at Spring due to the island having little building space. Although, for players willing to ignore this vital flaw, the island is fairly good to live on, offering a good bunch of resources and material, as well as not harbouring a spawnpoint. The island gives players a good amount of water, although scaling the mountain is hard without Ladders. While the island's carrots are unlikely to be able to sustain a player on their own, players can have their primary source of food be Bread which they can easily manufacture due to the abundance of naturally-spawning wheat on the island, and can then supplement their diet with carrots if need be. Whilst the island holds a huge amount of coal, no iron is present at the island. This means that players wanting to live and progress on Spring will have to venture out to get iron or import it. After obtaining iron, players can make a Steel Pickaxe, allowing them to harvest the Gold and Chromite on the island and use it to trade for essential or other valuable items, especially with Chromite, a rare and sought after resource for it's use in Bluesteel and other high-end recipes and buildings.Category:Islands